As tunnel magnetoresistance effect (hereinafter referred to as TMR) elements applied to highly integrated magnetic memories in the feature, a TMR element using Al oxide for an insulation layer (Non Patent Literature 1) and a TMR element using magnesium oxide (MgO) for an insulation layer capable of providing a magnetoresistance ratio several times as high as that (Non Patent Literature 2) have been known. Further, a TMR element using CoFe for the magnetic layer and a low power consumption magnetic memory cell and a magnetic random access memory using the same are disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a TMR element using a magnetic pinned layer of a body-centered cubic lattice typically exemplified by CoFeB and a (100) oriented MgO barrier layer, and a magnetic memory cell and a magnetic random access memory using the same. Further, existent non-volatile magnetic memory comprises a memory cell in which a TMR element is formed over an MOSFET. In the switching, information is written by rotating the magnetization direction of a TMR element using a spatial magnetic field induced by a current generated by supplying a current to bit lines and word lines utilizing an MOSFET and the information is read out by the output voltage of the TMR element.
Further, in addition to the magnetization rotation using the current-induced spatial magnetic field, a so-called magnetization reversal by a spin transfer torque of rotating magnetization by flowing a current directly to a magnetoresistance effect element, in other words, a spin injection magnetization reversal system is known and disclosed, for example, in Patent literature 6 or Patent literature 3. A patent literature 4 discloses a TMR element of applying a free layer formed by stacking plural ferromagnetic layers by way of a non-magnetic layer with an aim of stably conducting magnetization reversal by a spin transfer torque to a magnetic field invading from the outside. Further, Patent Literature 5 discloses an example of applying an insulation film to the side wall of a TMR element with an aim of improving the reliability of a magnetic memory.